1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a current regulating circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a current regulating circuit in a load driver.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional driver for driving multiple channels of loads, e.g. LED, it may include a current regulator, for each channel, which regulates current delivery from the load and limits it to a constant value. For this type of current regulator, it may also include an operational amplifier cooperating with other elements to help limit the current delivery to a constant value.
However, since the operational amplifier often has a random offset in practice, the operational amplifiers for the channels may have offsets different from one another. As a result, a mismatch could thus occur between the currents regulated by the current regulators, causing the channels of LEDs to have various brightness.